


The Real Darkness Inside

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Darkness, Lots of Angst, M/M, Possession, Possession AU, Tendrils, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Scottie finds out why Leonard wants him to stay out of the basement...





	The Real Darkness Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Control_Room](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/gifts).



> WOW, EVEN MORE PROCRASTINATION? WHAT A SURPRISE!
> 
> Another fic based off a doodle.

It opened! He finally opened the basement! Without even a second thought, Scottie rushed down the stairs. It was dark so, Scottie pulled out a flashlight and clicked it on, but, he'd soon wished he hadn't.

Something was wrong... Leonard felt the air in his house shift. He immediately headed to the basement and his eyes widend in horror as he saw it open.  
"SHITSHITSHIT!" Leonard cursed, practically flying down the stairs. He just hoped it wasn't too late...

Scottie stared at the black, shadowy figure as it slowly floated towards him, the light allowing him to make out it's features. It had crazy, messy...hair? It looked more like the twisted branches of a dead tree. It had two wide, glowing eyes that showed no emotion. And, it's hands had razor-sharp claws that could tear even steel to shreds. Scottie turned away as he heard footsteps rushing down the stairs...

Leonard exited the stairway and stopped, seeing the hellish creature he trapped in his basement all those years ago was towering over Scottie.  
"NO! Scottie, MOVE!" Leonard shouted, sprinting towards the younger male.  
The Demon leapt, becoming a more smoke-like form, aiming for Scottie.  
Leonard collided with Scottie, forcing both of them onto the floor, but, not before feeling something else hit and enter his body...

Leonard's thoughts, vision, and even his hearing felt...cloudy? He felt off, like something was wrong. Suddenly, he heard something...a voice in the back of his head.  
"Well, this wasn't the EXACT target but, this host will be just fine! HeheheheheHAHAHAHA!" The voice grumbled, sounding extremely distorted.  
Leonard suddenly felt very dizzy and sick and he crumbled to the ground.

Scottie got up and noticed Leonard was hunched over and gagging. He quickly dusted himself off and jogged over to him.   
"Leonard! Are you okay?" Scottie asked, leaning over next to the man.  
"Urrk!" Leonard gagged, causing a black liquid to spill out. Leonard looked up at Scottie, vision still cloudy, blurred even more from the gray tears that were rolling down his face.

Scottie recoiled, noticing that most of the whites in Leonard's eyes were turning black, and the black was quickly growing. Leonard gagged again and multiple slimy, black tentacles spilled out. Scottie leapt back in horror. Suddenly, Leonard stood up, tentacles wriggling, a thick black liquid dripping off them as they did. Leonard turned to the other human, eyes completely black aside from a white pupil.

Scottie felt his knees buckle, causing him to stumble and fall backwards. Leonard crouched over the spiky-haired male, tentacles dripping onto Scottie's shirt.   
"L-Leonard..." Scottie whimpered, tears beginning to form in his eyes.  
Leonard responded by raising his left hand, revealing sharp, black claws that had torn through the fingers of his thick rubber gardening gloves.

Scottie's eyes widened as Leonard's claw swung downwards, slicing open Scottie's shirt, revealing his chest and exposing his neck. The tentacles wrapped around younger man's neck, causing him to let out a choked whine. The sharp claws poked at Scottie's exposed chest before plunging into the flesh and muscle causing him to let out a strained scream, due to the thick, gooey tentacles crushing his throat. The claws forced themselves in deeper before wrapping around a fleshy, pulsating organ.

Leonard yanked his claws out along with the no-longer-beating heart. Scottie's eyes were still open, frozen in pure shock. Leonard felt the tentacles retreat back into his body along with the claws as his vision cleared.   
"Oh god..." Leonard choked, tears falling onto the man's lifeless face. Leonard hugged Scottie's body, sobbing as he did. The body soon disintegrated into a cloud of pixels, leaving Leonard alone with the Demon that now inhabited his body.

Even though Scottie would respawn, Leonard knew that the demon wouldn't allow them to resume their normal lives. Leonard was no longer the man who hid a demon in his basement, he WAS the demon in his basement.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this angsty mess!


End file.
